Daddy, Can You Pass Me The Salt?
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: "He said daddy. Da-ddy. That means one thing only. Me. Now, if you haven't realized it by now, you're not his Daddy, are you?" Iemitsu stated, golden eyes giving a scolding glare to the oblivious Rain guardian. "Well, no," Yamamoto let go of his hand and let Iemitsu win, "But, guess what? Your son calls me Daddy too.". TYL!80 x TYL!27. Yaoi. Humor. Celebrating 8027 Day.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I do not want flames or reports for this story.

* * *

 **Daddy, Can You Pass Me the Salt? ─ Chapter 1**

"Dammit, My Boyfriend Is Really Stupid"

It was the time for a fancy family dinner at the Vongola mansion when the 24-years-old mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was having this conversation. He was sitting on the chair near the dining table, enjoying his dinner with his father, Sawada Iemitsu, sitting across of him and his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, sitting right beside him. Tension was obvious between Iemitsu and Yamamoto. Clearly, the older Sawada wasn't really fond of eating dinner with Yamamoto together on a same table. Even after all this time, that head of CEDEF organization couldn't accept Yamamoto into the family just yet.

"Daddy, can you please pass me the salt?"

Tsuna stated inadvertently; without even paying a single attention towards the said person. Those beautiful brown doe-like eyes were too busy focusing on his favorite meal, a Salisbury steak with freshly-made vegetables and mashed potatoes. Skilled hands were holding the cutlery quite steadfastly, gliding and prancing on top of his plate, mincing the savory meat with grace, followed by a joyful rhythm as he hummed a playful tone.

And that's where he did his biggest mistake without even realizing it.

Because that sentence. That little unwarily stated plea would be the reason of what put him into this situation.

Stupidly, a certain Rain guardian idiot mistook Tsuna's words and ended up grabbing the salt... together with Iemitsu.

Appalled butterscotch eyes deliberately stared and changed contact with the innocently confused hazels. Tsuna swore he could see Iemitsu's angry vein popping on his forehead.

"He clearly said daddy, didn't you hear? So just let go, Yamamoto Takeshi. "

Even as the realization struck him in a fast thread, Yamamoto was still being oh-so-stubborn, clinging his hand dearly on that salt bottle as he replied the other guy with a puzzled look looming over his face.

"He said daddy. Da-ddy. That means one thing and only one thing. Me. Now, if you haven't realized it by now, you're not his Daddy, are you?"

"Well, no..." Fortunately, Yamamoto let go of his hand and let Iemitsu win over it. A prideful feeling was quickly formed inside Iemitsu's chest as it made him mentally smile a winning grin.

But Yamamoto just wouldn't give up on that! His confused look turned to a frustrated frown as he furrowed his eyebrows contemplatedly in a disapproving gesture. No, Yamamoto Takeshi was not the same like he was ten years ago. Though yes, he was still the oblivious, happy-go-lucky, baseball/tuna lover that everyone loved. Everyone except Iemitsu. Seriously though? How could he change from this innocent, 'Hi, nice to finally meet you, Tsuna's dad. I'm Tsuna's boyfriend!' to...

"But, guess what? Your son calls me _Daddy_ too." Yamamoto launched his winning triumphant smirk towards the older Sawada.

And it struck like a bitch slap right on Iemitsu's face.

"What?! When?! How?!" Iemitsu was outraged, jealousy was apparent in his face.

"... not again." Tsuna sighed in embarrassment, 'Seriously, my boyfriend is really stupid.'

"Well, if you consider the fact that in b—"

Tsuna didn't even need hyper intuition to guess what Yamamoto would say. He was really going to say _in bed_ , wasn't he? Heck no. Yamamoto saying that in front of his dad would be the end of him.

"Hieeee! Stop! " Tsuna shrieked with all his might. Noticing that he accidentally raised his voice in a panicked manner, he cleared his throat once, trying to maintain his composure, afraid of making a scene.

"Takeshi, just please. Please don't answer that question." Tsuna facepalmed. His face was beet red. "I think you should go to your room." He dismissed Yamamoto, thinking that it would be the best solution to simmer the situation down.

"But Tsuna! W-why?! I don't wanna!" Yamamoto retaliated, acting stubborn as he held on to his chair dearly.

"Please?" Tsuna pleaded cutely with a yearning smile.

And Yamamoto knew that was final.

"…okay." Yamamoto felt defeated. He got up from his chair and gave Tsuna a hug, his voice croaked a bit to say, 'I love you' before he then left the dining room with a face looked like abandoned puppy in a rainy day.

Thinking that Tsuna picked his side, Iemitsu let out a small winning chuckle, taking the napkin to wipe his lips.

But it didn't end like that. Tsuna decided to give his father a small piece of his mind as he then threw a scolding glance toward his father.

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't do it for you." Tsuna sighed heavily as he proceeded to get up from his chair as well.

He stood over and looked wearily toward his dad; desperation was obvious within his determined eyes.

"Look. You really need to stop having a constant war with him. Can't you just accept it? He's the man I love. I need him. And he needs me. We are both perfect for each other. So, seriously, you have to stop putting me in this situation. I don't want to choose between you two. I don't need to explain why. I just don't want to. You're both important to me. So, don't make me choose. Because if you keep on insisting – and I'm just going to say this once— you're fighting a losing battle. "

He went up from his chair, exiting it and pushed it forward to put it under the table.

"Thanks for the meal."

After that, he also left the dining room, following Yamamoto, without looking back to his father. As for Iemitsu? He was left alone with unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

Tsuna immediately left the dining room, heading to his room while a slight tint of regret was hovering inside his heart. He let out a small exhausted sigh as he walked upon his door and continued to enter his room.

"Tsuna, I'm really sorry! I love you. Please don't be mad at me. It won't happen again!" As Tsuna opened the door to his room, he was greeted by Yamamoto Takeshi who looked rather frustrated inside.

"Oh, you're here? I told you to go to your room though." Tsuna casually entered his room, proceeded to close the door and walked toward the bed where Yamamoto was sitting. He then sat nicely beside his lover on the edge of his bed,

"Well, never mind that. I am the one who should be saying sorry."

"Eh, why?" Yamamoto threw a confused look as he tilted his face slightly to the side, facing his boyfriend.

"I made you feel unwanted and I apologize for that," Tsuna put one hand on top of Yamamoto's shoulder, "I hate it. I hate my nerves and all my no-good personality that makes me sounded like as if I didn't need you. I hate it when I unintentionally make you feel as if the love were all just one-sided which is just not true. I love you. I need you. I really do need you, Takeshi."

He moved closer and planted a small kiss on Yamamoto's cheek.

"Will you forgive me?" Tsuna pleaded.

Did he hear it just right? The prideful oh-so-stubborn Tuna-fish who would prefer die than had to admit he did something wrong just apologized to him?

Gladly, Takeshi wrapped his arm around Tsuna, pulling him closer into a hug. A sudden joy was bursting inside his chest, making him feel thrilled.

"Wow! Did I hear it right? Tsuna is apologizing to me? Definitely not something that I see every day!" Yamamoto teased jokingly as he gave a smug grin towards the brunet.

"Hey, it's really not a big deal." Tsuna retaliated with an embarrassed smile, his cheeks flushed a tad bit red, admitting his mistake, "I'm also a human too. I make mistake. Heck, I made lots of it." Tsuna lifted his hand to air, trying to emphasize his statement.

"I wonder if I should forgive Tsuna. Maybe I should tease you a little?" Yamamoto proceeded to lean in closer, minimizing their distance in a romantic manner, "Oh, oh! A punishment game? Tsuna always punishes me when I'm wrong after all. I really want to try that one out!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped upon hearing Yamamoto's response.

"Never mind then. I'm going to bed early." He intentionally moved his body away from his lover, unwilling to do the punishment game. He didn't get to move away much though as Yamamoto immediately grabbed him back and pulled Tsuna's smaller body into a tight hug. Damn him for being so big and muscled.

"No! You can't! Not yet! I-I was really hurt! It was very bad I wanted to cry at first!" There he decided to play his favorite card. Tsuna just couldn't stand it when Yamamoto guilt-tripping him. Takeshi always knew it would work the favor to his way.

"Sigh. Fine. You want me to do _that_ , don't you? Will that be enough?" Tsuna gave a defeated, long tired sigh. He didn't want to do _that_. It was something that he would never do on his own intention or would ever think of that idea. He just couldn't get why Yamamoto could get so excited by _that_.

"Umm, I dunno. Maybe? Can we try first?"

"I am already regretting this." With that being said, the agreement had been set. It's time to commence the punishment game.

Tsuna slowly pushed Yamamoto down to his bed, facing up. And after that, he continued to position himself on top of his lover, straddling him right on his waist. Tsuna gave a deep sigh, accepting his ordeal. The punishment itself was really common. Tsuna was only told to service Yamamoto with, well, just a few twist. He had to refer Yamamoto with the word 'Daddy'.

Tsuna didn't want to admit it but there's some part of him that liked the idea. He would rather die than to acknowledge that he had interest to such borderline incestual kink. No, he didn't have a Daddy complex. Or maybe he did.

Not wanting to wait any longer and hoped that it would be finished quickly, Tsuna decided to launch his action. He steadfastly put his hands on Yamamoto's belt buckle, undoing it slowly with both of his hands. He tried to undo the first lock and then he slid the loose end out of the buckle, until it was fully undone.

His face was blushing red. Because one, he was doing this really lewd stuff undressing his lover that he hoped no one would ever see. And two, well, pardon the French, but Tsuna could feel a growing erection coming from Yamamoto. Yamamoto was excited from the anticipation. Consequently, Tsuna was also aroused, because—even though he would never admit it— he was happy that he could affect Yamamoto this much.

"Woah, I can't believe Tsuna is really doing it! Tsuna is on top of me and undoing my belt. This is definitely my luckiest day!"

Way to rub it in, Takeshi.

"Gosh, Takeshi. Stop that. It's embarrassing! If you are going to keep on commenting, I am really not going to do it."

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Hahaha! I'm just so excited, Tsuna!"

"Huff… I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tsuna panted heavily as he pulled out Yamamoto's belt from his pants. He looked at the belt a little. He could feel a slight regret churning on his chest because he was about to do this really embarrassing act. But nevertheless, he decided to swallow it all up and get on to it.

"You want me, Daddy?"

He wrapped Yamamoto's belt around his neck, sliding it slowly up and down, with his eyes dead-locking the other captivated guy. With his eyes piercing deeply into Yamamoto's soul and sent thousands of shivers down his spine, Tsuna opened his mouth slowly and let his tongue slid out the opening. He then gave a small seductive lick to the belt, thoroughly exploring the belt with his velvety tongue, making it wet from his saliva.

"I'm all yours." His voice was lustful and wanton. It was as if he was inviting Yamamoto to take him and fuck him.

Whatever Daddy wants, Daddy shall get.

Seeing the whole scene unfolded in front of him, Yamamoto just couldn't control himself anymore. Sadly, he had to wait. The show wasn't over yet. In fact, it was only the beginning.

And that's when the door got gleefully opened…

"Yo, Takeshi! I brought you some gifts from Hokkaido!"

"Tsuna, we need to talk. You were right. I'm really sor—"

There it was. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Sawada Iemitsu were standing in front of Tsuna's room, looking surprised by the sight in front of them. Iemitsu's jaw would fall to the floor within minutes. How could he not? He just saw his son, straddling suggestively in a not-so-innocent way, on top of his arch rival!

"O-Oyaji?! W-why are you here?" the Rain guardian looked equally surprised.

"What the— D-Dad?!" Tsuna looked horrified, blood rushing to his face, making it flushed red due his embarrassment, "For the last time, people. Can't you at least knock?! This is my room, dammit! And why is everyone here?!"

Yup, not only there were Yamamoto's and Tsuna's dad but his guardians were all also here too!

"T-Tenth… I'm really sorry. I thought you were still eating dinner. I've told him to wait but Tsuyoshi-san insisted…"

"Wogh, I have one word. EXTREMELY LEWD."

"That's two though. But I know right. If he'd do that to a belt, what else he could possibly lick?"

"Kufufu~ so that's why you borrowed the Skylark's handcuffs."

"Decimo… give it back. Actually no, you can keep it. I want a new one."

Tsuna was so busted. Where would he put his face now? If it's just Gokudera, maybe it was okay. But, Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu? And oh no, Mukuro? Anything but him! He would forever tease him and called him lewd!

"Everyone. Out of my room. Now."

And that was the last straw for him. His voice was vocally firm, strict and determined. Echoed like a true mafia boss. With that being said, a bright sky flame came out on his forehead, the proof of dominance, along with his eyes turned color into radiant sunset indicating that he was on his hyper dying will mode. Noticing that his boss was somewhat upset by this incident, Gokudera Hayato bowed his head apologetically and immediately closed the door, leaving everyone speechless in front of Tsuna's room.

But of course, there's still his naïve boyfriend who was just too oblivious to even realize what was going on…

"Umm… Tsuna? I'm still hard. Can we please continue?"

Seriously, Takeshi? The whole famiglia caught them in action and all that he thought was about his erection? Well, too bad, Tsuna thought differently.

"This is why I told you to lock the door, Takeshi. Lock. The. Door."

"But Tsuna was the last one to enter though…" Yamamoto blurted out obliviously. Well, that was definitely a wrong move, Takeshi. Wrong move.

Tsuna didn't even reply to Yamamoto's statement. Instead, he decided to lift up his hand. And boom, the dying will flame poured out profusely on his palm.

"Shall we continue then?" Tsuna smirked daringly, his face turned into an evil rape face. Didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen next.

"N-No! Not with the flame! Have mercy! My Takeshi MK-II will get burnt, Tsuna!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello, William here. Since today is August 27th, I am dedicating this fic to celebrate 8027 Day. Notice how the word count is 2780? Yes, I'm obsessed.

Happy 8027 Day everyone!


End file.
